


Światło

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [33]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Crushes, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Wordcount: 100, zauroczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opinia Allena o duszach akum odbiła się echem na jego przyjaciołach. Na każdym inaczej.<br/>Tekst na temat nr 33 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Światło

Życie Egzorcysty nie należało do łatwych.

Laviemu zdarzało przyłapać się na myśleniu o sensie, a raczej jego braku w tym wszystkim, co działo się dookoła. Wtedy jednak przypominał sobie słowa Allena: dusza uwięziona w akumie cierpi i tylko Innocence jest w stanie ją uwolnić.

One oświetlały mu ścieżkę Egzorcysty. Przypominały najlepszego przyjaciela.

Kanda nigdy by się nie przyznał, ale dla niego te słowa też były ważne. Przychodziły mu do głowy w czasie bardziej męczących potyczek lub treningów, a nawet nawiedzały w środku nocy. Za każdym razem odkrywał w nich coś nowego.

Stanowiły część jego światła, którego zawsze szukał. Były Allenem.


End file.
